Las Memorias de Cecil Gabbiani
by Cecil Gabbiani
Summary: Octavo capítulo arriba! (MUUUCHOS años después de Harry Potter) Un prestigioso mago entrado en años, actual director de Hogwarts, recuerda sus años en la escuela, sus aventuras y desventuras. DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Mi infancia

***Disclaimer*** Harry Potter, Dumbledore, el apellido Riddle, Hogwarts y demás nombres que les suenen familiares son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner, y demás fauna, yo sólo los utilizo para "diversión y sano entretenimiento" (^^).  
  
Él presente escrito es fiel relato de lo que viví hace años, cuando yo, Cecil Gabianni, pasé mi juventud en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Desde pequeño me di cuenta de que, aparte de mi habilidad para la magia (en ésos años aún imperfecta), tenía la capacidad para leer el Destino, una rara forma de Adivinación, en la que las Revelaciones se presentan en forma de visiones abstractas. Ésta habilidad ha sido el mayor Secreto de mi vida, y unicamente tres personas sabían que yo contaba con ése extraño regalo: el supervisor Albus Dumbledore, que siempre guardó el secreto como mi mejor cómplice; mi padrino y mentor, Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, el cual, aunque gran amigo de mi padre, jamás le reveló éste asunto; y Fanya Riddle, pieza fundamental en éste relato.  
  
Mi padre, el señor Edgar Gabianni, era el redactor en jefe y copropietario del Daily Prophet, que ganó su prestigio gracias a la habilidad de convertirse en una especie de pájaro negro, lo que le dio gran ventaja como corresponsal internacional. Mi madre, Celes Gabianni, fue una bruja especialista en Runas, por lo que mi casa estaba siempre llena de libros y diccionarios antiguos.   
  
Mi padre siempre llevó una excelente relación con el ex-auror Alastor Moody, desde que se presentó a hacer un reportaje sobre su vida hacía mucho tiempo. Gracias a ésa amistad el ex-auror fue mi padrino, lo cual era bastante extraño, pues mi primer regalo de cumpleaños fue un chivatoscopio miniatura.   
  
En una ocasión Moody se encontraba en mi casa, y yo llegué por atrás para enseñarle mi dibujo de un gusarajo sonriente, pero él (en uno de sus conocidos desplantes paranóicos) se espantó y me convirtió en hurón (al parecer hacía unos años le hizo lo mismo a un alumno en Hogwarts). Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error y me regresó a mi forma original, pero el trauma había sido tan grande para mí, que para tranquilizarme me dio lo que al parecer era un pedazo de pergamino viejo, y me dijo que, cuando fuera a Hogwarts, no me olvidara de llevarlo, pues era un mapa del castillo, y a continuación me explicó cómo utilizarlo. Aparte de este invaluable regalo, su hechizo dejó en mí una propensión en transformarme en animago, con forma de hurón (aunque no lo conseguí hasta tercero), y me dejó un permanente mechón blanco de cabello, que ni los contrahechizos más poderosos han podido eliminar. 


	2. La varita dual

***Disclaimer*** Harry Potter, Dumbledore, el apellido Riddle, Hogwarts y demás nombres que les suenen familiares son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner, y demás fauna, yo sólo los utilizo para "diversión y sano entretenimiento" (^^).  
  
A los 11 años recibí mi carta para entrar a Hogwarts. Uos días después fui con mi padre y con mi padrino al Callejón Diagón en Londres. Compramos todo lo necesario para el año escolar, y mientras mi padre iba a Flourish & Blotts por los libros, me fui con Ojoloco a comprar mi varita. Ollivander asomó la cabeza desde la trastienda, y sonrió al ver a Moody. Al salir se saludaron, y comentaban los últimos sucesos en el Ministerio mientras la cinta de medir de Ollivander me hacía medidas. Ollivander notó mi mechón blanco y volteó a ver a Moody de manera severa.  
  
-¿Corrigiendo niños a la manera tradicional, Alastor?   
  
-Pequeño accidente, aunque creo que me sobrepasé, ¿verdad Cecil?  
  
-Un poco, tío. -respondí distraídamente, viendo cómo la cinta iba y venía.  
  
-Bien, ahora vamos a probar varitas. -dijo Ollivander. Sacó varias cajas. Tomándolas una a una, fuimos desechándolas: abedul con pluma de fénix, ébano con cola de unicornio, etc. Finalmente, Ollivander volteó a verme, después a Moody, y dijo:  
  
-Parece que no hay una que te acomode, joven Gabbiani... Pero tengo algo para éstos casos, algo un poco... fuera de lo común... Espera un momento. -dijo, mientras regresaba a la trastienda.  
  
Su enigmática sonrisa (aparentemente de satisfacción) me dejó aprensivo. Moody, que al parecer presentía lo que venía, se limitó a poner una expresión pensativa, y un poco de culpa. Finalmente regresó con una caja dorada, forrada por dentro con terciopelo azul. En ella descansaba una vairta un poco más larga que el promedio. Me indicó que la tomara, y al hacerlo, un aura azul parecía desprenderse de la varita, y de mi mano. Al instante, un chorro de agua salió de la punta de la varita. Ollivander parecía impresionado, y más feliz que si le hubieran dicho que le regalaban todo el oro de Gringotts (bueno, tal vez no tanto). Moody estaba igualmente impresionado, pero la expresión de culpa en su rostro se acentuó.  
  
-Hacía años que no veía algo así... Impresionante, joven Gabbiani... ¿No lo crees, Alastor?  
  
-S-sí... - respondió Moody de forma ahogada.  
  
-¿Qué, qué pasa? - me impresionaba ver a mi padrino, un auror tan valiente, con ésa expresión en el rostro.  
  
-Nada malo, créeme, muchacho. -respondió Ollivander -Alastor, ¿le explicas?  
  
-Lo que tienes en tu mano, hijo -su expresión se volvió pensativa -es una varita dual...  
  
-¿Una... qué?  
  
-Una varita dual. Como sabes, toda varita lleva una poderosa sustancia mágica en su núcleo. Ésta varita no sólo lleva una sustancia, sino dos. Pocas varitas soportan una carga tan fuerte dentro, y sólo un mago con habilidades extra puede portar una así. ¿De qué es ésta, Ollivander?  
  
-Madera de roble, interior de cola de Kneazle y crin de Unicornio.  
  
-¿En qué proporción? -preguntó Moody  
  
-Dos a uno la cola de Kneazle. Por Dios, Allastor, ¿cuáles son los 'skills' de éste niño?  
  
Miré perplejo a Moody. Él a su vez, me volteó a ver a mí, y me preguntó:  
  
-Cecil, ¿hay algo que tengas que comentarnos? ¿Algo que nunca hayas mencionado a tus padres, o a mí?  
  
-No... no que yo recuerde... Bueno, sabes que cuando dibujaba paisajes no me agradaba el color y lo cambiaba, pero tú dijiste que éso era normal en un niño mago, ¿no?  
  
-Cecil, recuerdo que cuando eras niño, me dijiste que habías visto a uno de mis vecinos muggles en un sueño, con el brazo roto, y a los dos días cayó de las escaleras y se rompió el brazo... Éso podría ser... ¿Que piensas, Ollivander?  
  
-Lectura de Destino... No nace un augur todos los días ¿sabes?... -Ollivander miró a Moody, sorprendido -Bien, muchacho, tienes un don poco común... serás realmente sobresaliente en Adivinación, si decides tomarla, claro... Sin embargo, debe haber otra razón, la razón dual...  
  
-Sí... -la expresión de Moody se ensombreció ligeramente. -La Transformación en hurón...  
  
-Sí... ése mechón blanco significa mucho, joven Gabbiani. Una transformación revertida... Tu padre es animago, ¿no es así? -la pregunta de Ollivander me desconcertó.  
  
-Desde hace más de 10 años, creo...  
  
-Éso lo confirma. En poco tiempo podrás convertirte en animago, no creo que tengas problemas para pasar la prueba. Me pondré en contacto con Minerva McGonagall, para que esté al pendiente de tus progresos. -Ollivander me estrechó la mano, sus ojos grises destellando. -Tienes muchas habilidades... cuando las domines, tendrás muchas armas a tu favor; de tí dependerá que sea para bien o para mal.   
  
Dejé la varita en la caja, mudo de la impresión. Todo éso era muy extraño para mí, aunque la expresión de los dos hombres me decía que no había de qué preocuparse.  
  
-Lamentablemente no puedes llevarte la varita en éste momento, joven Gabbiani. -me dijo Ollivander -Debo enviar un documento al Ministerio en el que conste que te llevaste una varita dual. Ellos deben registrar todas las especificaciones. Oh, no te preocupes, la tendrás contigo en cuanto llegues a Hogwarts. Dumbledore vendrá a Londres, y él personalmente te la entregará llegando allá.  
  
No teniendo nada que objetar, nos despedimos de Ollivander, quien nuevamente me felicitó, y salimos a la calle, a encontrarnos a mi padre en la librería. 


	3. El Tren y la Ceremonia de Selección

***Disclaimer*** Harry Potter, Dumbledore, el apellido Riddle, Hogwarts y demás nombres que les suenen familiares son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner, y demás fauna, yo sólo los utilizo para "diversión y sano entretenimiento" (^^).  
  
El día de mi partida a Hogwarts, mis padres me despidieron en el andén 9 3/4. Ojoloco Moody nos acompañó, y antes de subir al tren, me dijo:  
  
-En cuanto termine la Ceremonia de Selección, busca a Dumbledore, él te entregará tu varita, pero lo más importante, quiere conversar contigo... No, no pasa nada malo, simplemente está interesado en tus habilidades.  
  
Abordé el tren, pensando en lo que pasaría al encontrarme con Dumbledore. Fui buscando algún compartimento vacío, o cuando menos con un lugar libre. Al poco rato encontré un lugar vacío, excepto por un niño que observaba lo que llegué a identificar como el interior de un aparato electrónico. Al presentarme, me dijo que se llamaba Remus Paddington. Remus tenía muchas ideas locas sobre la vida de los magos y de los muggles. Fue criado por su madre y su abuela, ya que su padre, que había sido auror, había sido asesinado por los mortífagos cuando él era apenas un niño. Su madre era una bruja que trabajaba en empresas muggle en los departamentos de Informática, y asesoraba de forma independiente al Departamento de Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles. Me senté con él e inmediatamente trabamos amistad. Remus Paddington ha sido mi amigo, y compañero de aventuras durante muchos años.  
  
Unas horas después, asomó la cabeza un chico alto, preguntándo si alguien tenía algo de hielo para refrescarse; venía acompañado de una niña de cola de caballo que estaba comiendo una rana de chocolate. Remus y yo nos presentamos y los invitamos a entrar, y le ofrecí al chico un poco de hielo que tenía en un vaso.  
  
-Yo soy Luigi Matthews, y ella es Rosy Blotts. Estábamos en el compartimento de junto, pero como ahí pega mucho el sol, sentí que me cocinaba.  
  
-Ya Luigi, ni que hiciera tanto calor -dijo Rosy.   
  
-No, es en serio, quiero un hielo para mis orejas...  
  
Los invitamos a pasar, al tiempo que le pasaba al chico una botella de agua con hielo. Eran muy graciosos, en especial cuando fingían peleas.   
  
Finalmente llegamos a Hogwarts. Hagrid nos transportó en botes hasta el castillo. La Profesora McGonagall nos introdujo al Gran Comedor. La mesa de profesores estaba llena, y junto al director se encontraban sentados Albus Dumbledore (de acuerdo a un Decreto Educacional se había reimplantado la figura del 'Gran Inquisidor de Hogwarts, pero con lineamientos mucho más 'agradables que los que años atrás había seguido la execrable Dolores Umbridge) y el auror Harry Potter.   
  
La Profesora se detuvo y sacando una lista, comenzó a llamarnos.  
  
Rosy Blotts entró a Ravenclaw. Yo tenía esperanzas de entrar también a Ravenclaw, ya que mi madre me contó que ahí la vida era tranquila, y que rara vez sucedían cosas extrañas que perturbaran la paz (a diferencia de Gryffindor, Slytherin, y em menor medida Hufflepuff, en tiempos del famoso Harry Potter).  
  
Después de tres o cuatro chicos, la profesora exclamó:  
  
-Clarens, Lisa.  
  
De la fila salió una niña de escasa estatura, cabello castaño claro... pero lo que más me impresionó fueron sus ojos: dos grandes esmeraldas verdes, que reflejaban un poder sumamente extraño. Al instante, ella volteó hacia donde yo estaba, y me miró directo a los ojos. Algo raro sucedió en ése momento: fue como si ella me hubiera reconocido, y me sonrío. Un extraño zumbido empezó a dejarse oír en mi cabeza, y el color se me bajó hasta quedar color pergamino.  
  
-Cecil ¿te sientes bien? -Remus se había dado cuenta de mi súbito cambio de color, y se veía preocupado. No obstante, ni él ni ningún otro parecían ni remotamente inmutados por el poder de Lisa Clarens.  
  
-N-no es n-nada, Re...mus. -pude tartamudear al fin.  
  
Sin embargo mi mirada seguía fija en ella, y Remus lo notó. Se quedó observándola, y frunció el entrecejo. Intenté preguntarle, pero él me acalló con un gesto, y me dijo que me explicaba después.  
  
Finalmente, el Sombrero gritó la casa ("¡Ravenclaw¡"), y Lisa Clarens pasó a la mesa.  
  
En unos cinco minutos (en lo que el Sombrero enviaba a Farrell, Brittan a Gryffindor) recuperé el temple. En cuanto la niña se unió a la mesa del León, la profesora McGonagall me llamó. Me senté en el banco, y me puse el Sombrero.  
  
¡Otro! No puedo creerlo. En todos los siglos que llevo organizando alumnos, muy rara vez había tenido ésta... situación.  
  
(¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?)  
  
Tú mismo lo sabes, Gabbiani, aunque eres muy chico para comprenderlo aún. Todo lo que tienes en la cabeza... La chica antes de tí... E igual que ella, tú también tienes dualidad. Y no sólo éso, tus Habilidades te hacen candidato para Ravenclaw, o para Slytherin. No sé si sea buena idea ponerlos juntos... El problema es que ella ya escogió su lugar, pero no importa. La decisión está en tí.  
  
(¿Tengo que escoger?)  
  
Sí  
  
(Ravenclaw, entonces.)  
  
Bueno, si éso es lo que decides... Sólo debo decirte lo mismo que le dije a ella: tienes cualidades de Slytherin, así que ten cuidado, porque pueden ser tu mejor arma, o tu completa perdición. Suerte.  
  
Al instante, el Sombrero gritó "¡Ravenclaw!", y me fui a sentar. Lisa sonrió al sentarme en la mesa frente a ella. Yo correspondí a su gesto, y decidí centrar mi atención en la Ceremonia.  
  
Llamaron a Luigi Matthews, y, para gran descepción de Rosy y mía, lo enviaron a la casa Hufflepuff. Después siguió Remus. Después de dos minutos de espera, Remus fue enviado a Ravenclaw también.   
  
Terminó la Ceremonia y comenzó el banquete. Yo estaba un poco afectado por la pequeña 'indisposición' que había sufrido justo antes de mi Selección. Me calmé pensando que serían los nervios que todo mundo siente ante la entrada a Hogwarts, pero algo dentro de mi cabeza me decía que era algo más; aparte, las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador resonaban todavía en mi cabeza: "La chica antes de tí... dualidad... Ravenclaw, o Slytherin... Ella ya escogió su lugar...". Traté de no pensar en el asunto mientras durara el banquete, y decidí que en cuanto pudiera le preguntaría a Remus qué era exactamente lo que sabía al respecto (porque era obvio que él sabía que había algo raro).  
  
Para olvidarme de todo ésto, me uní a la conversación que Remus sostenía con dos niñas y un niño de tercero; eran Angie y Eve Whiteburn, hermanas mellizas, y Alex Ford; las hermanas Whiteburn eran aficionadas al viejo actor Rusell Crowe, a los Expedientes X, y muchas otras cosas del mundo muggle, por lo cual eran vistas como bichos raros por algunos compañeros (aunque a ellas les importaba un comino...). Nos comentaron que el año pasado se había discutido seriamente levantar la prohibición de escobas para los de primero, cuando menos en los últimos dos trimestres del año escolar, ya que el equipo de Slytherin tuvo problemas cuando su buscador sufrió una lesión, y el único reemplazo decente que encontraron era de primero, y al no poder incluirlo fueron aplastados por Hufflepuff, quien ganó la Copa de Quidditch (por segunda vez en 10 años). La Copa de las Casas llevaba cuando menos doce años pasando de Gryffindor a Ravenclaw alternativamente; sólo hacía 5 años había habido una excepción, al ganar Slytherin por muy pocos puntos a Gryffindor. 


	4. Varitas y Especulaciones

***Disclaimer*** Harry Potter, Dumbledore, el apellido Riddle, Hogwarts y demás nombres que les suenen familiares son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner, y demás fauna, yo sólo los utilizo para "diversión y sano entretenimiento" (^^).  
  
(N/A) A partir de éste capítulo, ciertas partes aparecerán entre tres diagonales ///(texto///, ésas son imágenes producto del poder de Augur de Cecil...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después del banquete, el Director Gustav Levine nos dirigió unas palabras, y nos envió a nuestras casas. Me levanté, dispuesto a interrogar a Remus en el camino, cuando escuché una voz detrás de mí que decía:  
  
- Señorita Clarens, señor Gabbiani, necesito hablar con ustedes.  
  
Me volví y pude observar el rostro risueño de Albus Dumbledore. Al instante Lisa Clarens se acercó, sonriente, a donde estábamos. Remus me interrogó con la mirada, pero le hice una seña de que no había problema, y que me esperara en la Sala Común. Un prefecto le dijo a Dumbledore que debía llevarnos a la Sala Común, pero Dumbledore le dijo que él personalmente nos llevaría. Al irse la mayoría de los alumnos, nos dijo:  
  
-Vengan conmigo, debo entregarles algo. -nos dijo.  
  
Lo seguimos fuera del Gran Comedor, y después hasta una oficina, justo enfrente de una gárgola gigantesca, que, según nos comentó, era la entrada a la oficina del Director (-"En caso de que alguna vez lo necesiten").  
  
Al entrar a la oficina comencé a observar todo embelezado: la llama de la chimenea (que cambiaba de color cada determinado tiempo), los libreros en las paredes, el escritorio, el sillón de lectura alto, y la percha desde donde nos observaba un fénix. Repentinamente, el fénix se puso a cantar, con ése sonido bello, y a la vez sobrecogedor. Después de aquella 'bienvenida' por parte del pájaro, Dumbledore tomó asiento, y nos indicó que hiciéramos lo mismo.  
  
-Antes que nada, quisiera desearles feliz inicio en Hogwarts. Ahora, el señor Ollivander me encargó que les entregara sus varitas; por lo visto está muy impresionado por todo ésto, ya que llevaba más de 25 años de no vender una varita compuesta, y más de 70 desde que la tienda vendió dos en un mismo año...  
  
Sacó de un cajón dos cajas, al instante reconocí la de mi varita; al entregárnosla, nos dijo:  
  
-Tengo plena confianza en que sabrán utilizarlas para bien; tienen en sus manos las dos varitas más poderosas que hay en éste momento aquí. Sólo recuerden que la varita no hace al mago, tienen el compromiso de estudiar más que los demás para que no sean un desperdicio; por mientras, deberé entrevistarme con cada uno por separado la semana que entra: señorita Clarens, mañana después del almuerzo; señor Gabbiani, el martes a la misma hora. Por mientras, descansen y .  
  
Salimos de la oficina de Dumbledore; nos acompañó hasta la torre oeste del castillo, al llegar a una pared donde estaba la estatua de un antiguo hechicero, dijo la contraseña (Hipogrifos galopantes), y al instante el hechicero se hizo a un lado y se abrió la pared frente a nosotros.  
  
-Aquí los dejo. Nos vermos pronto. -se despidió Dumbledore.  
  
Al instante entramos a la Sala Común, un lugar muy bello, con lámparas de pantalla azul colgadas de cadenas de bronce desde el techo, muebles azules, y un acogedor fuego en la chimenea. Aunque era algo tarde, todavía había algunas personas platicando ahí; alcancé a ver a Alex platicando con un amigo suyo de lentes, el cual había estado sentado del otro lado de la mesa durante el banquete. En ése momento se acercaron a mí, y Alex me presentó a su amigo:  
  
- Joseph Filadelphus Hutchinson.  
  
-Pero puedes decirme Pepe. -dijo el chico, riéndo.   
  
Yo también comencé a reír, pues Pepe parecía un perro pekinés cuando reía (lo cual era bastante frecuente), por lo que todos en Ravenclaw se referían a él como 'el Pekinés').  
  
Me despedí de ellos y subí al cuarto de los de primero. Mientras cruzaba la Sala Común alcancé a escuchar a dos niñas de quinto que cuchicheaban entre sí ('has oído, hubo avistamientos de Dementores en Yorkshire' 'sí, mis abuelos viven ahí, y ahora practican el Encantamiento Patronus diario, por si las dudas'); al parecer, todo mundo estaba conmocionado por ése asunto; yo en lo personal, tenía mis propias preocupaciones como para preocuparme por algo que sucedía tan lejos, aunque algo debía estar pasando ahí afuera...  
  
Al llegar al cuarto, encontré a Remus, platicando con nuestros compañeros: George Burguet, Adam Abott, y Ramon O'Higgins. Me presenté con ellos, y platicamos hasta cerca de la media noche, momento en que comenzaron a bostezar. Cuando ví que George, Adam y Ramon estaban dormidos, le pedí a Remus que bajáramos a la Sala Común.  
  
-¿Qué hay? -preguntó una vez que estábamos abajo. El lugar estaba desierto, salvo por un par de chicas que charlaban del otro lado de la habitación. Así no podrían oirnos, pensé.  
  
-Quería hablarte sobre la Ceremonia... -contesté  
  
-¿Sobre el banquillo? Sí también se me hizo incómodo -dijo, en tono de inocencia.  
  
-No, hombre, tú sabes de qué hablo, tú notaste lo que me pasó cuando vi a Lisa Clarens...   
  
-Ah, éso es de lo que querías hablar... Muy bien... -Remus frunció el seño, aparentemente pensando por dónde empezar. A continuación, me miró y me dijo:  
  
-Mira, no sé... La verdad es sólo una suposición, pero ella no parece... bueno, una bruja normal...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con normal? -pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Bueno, mi tío Finneas estuvo casado con una señora, Janet Ferguson, ella era nieta de una Sylph...  
  
-¿Nieta de una Sylph? -pregunté, sumamente asombrado.  
  
-Sí, un hada de viento...  
  
-Sé lo que son las Sylph... pero ¿qué no ése tipo de hadas habían emigrado a Escandinavia a raíz de los ataques del Mago Gryndewald en 1928? -pregunté, ya que había leído de ésos hechos en un libro de mi madre.  
  
-Por lo que sé todavía viven algunas comunidades en Escocia y en Irlanda, pero casi no abandonan sus aldeas en los bosques...  
  
-¿Y éso que tiene que ver con Lisa Clarens?  
  
-Pues... Si es lo que estoy pensando, ella debe tener algo de Sylph... Cuando menos tiene la misma fuerza extraña en la mirada... Posiblemente tenga algún poder oculto...  
  
-También tiene Varita Dual, por éso nos llamó Dumbledore... -dije, distraídamente.  
  
-¿¡También!? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'también'? Acaso tú... tu varita... -dijo, viendo con ojos como platos mi anormalmente larga varita.  
  
La sorpresa en el rostro de Remus me sorprendió. ¿Acaso era TAN extraño tener una varita dual?  
  
-Sí, crin de Unicornio y pelo de cola de Kneazel... -respondí, como si nada.  
  
-Wow... ¿Qué poder tienes?  
  
-Pues si por 'poder' entiendes imaginar situaciones cuando veo a una persona, y que después se realicen... creo que es éso... Ah, y mi mechón blanco, según mi padrino, voy a ser Animago, sobre todo después de que él mismo me convirtió en hurón cuando era pequeño... -respondí, señalándole mi cabello.  
  
-Entonces por éso es que tienes el cabello así...  
  
-Sí... -respondí -Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases... -dije, bostezando. Remus asintió, así que subimos a la habitación donde todos dormían plácidamente (Ramon incluso roncaba). Me cambié, dije buenas noches, y no supe más de mí...  
  
///Un sauce... Fuego... Gritos por todos lados... Maldiciones... Llanto.../// 


	5. EL Primer Encuentro

***Disclaimer*** Harry Potter, Dumbledore, el apellido Riddle, Hogwarts y demás nombres que les suenen familiares son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner, y demás fauna, yo sólo los utilizo para "diversión y sano entretenimiento" (^^).  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El primer día de clases amaneció un tanto nublado. De camino al Gran Comedor fui observando impresionado todas las maravillas que habían en el castillo; desde aquel momento nació en mí una admiración y respeto por el Castillo y sus maravillas que me ha acompañado toda mi vida.  
  
Durante el desayuno, la profesora Clark, jefa de la casa Ravenclaw, pasó a entregarnos los horarios. Unos minutos después, apareció Remus, platicando animadamente con Alex y Pepe. Le entregué su horario, mientras Alex y Pepe se iban con Angie y Eve; al parecer tenían Pociones, y según nos comentaron el viejo Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin, era sumamente estricto con la gente que no es de su casa. A nosotros nos tocaba Encantamientos, así que terminamos rápido el desayuno y nos fuimos.  
  
Llegamos 5 minutos después de que sonó la campana, cuando ya todo el mundo estaba dentro del salón. Tocamos la puerta y abrimos discretamente. La profesora Clark nos hizo una seña de que esperáramos un momento, y cuando terminó de hablar nos hizo pasar.   
  
Contra lo que pudiéramos esperar, la profesora Clark no nos regañó en absoluto, simplemente nos saludó con una sonrisa y nos pidió que nos sentáramos.  
  
-Les comentaba a sus compañeros -nos dijo - que Encantamientos es una materia que no tiene por que ser tediosa, y que vamos a trabajar todos para pasárnosla lo mejor posible.  
  
"Como jefa de la casa Ravenclaw -añadió -quiero decirles que las puertas de mi oficina están abiertas para todos en cualquier momento, para cualquier cosa que necesiten, ya sea académico o personal, y que son siempre bienvenidos a tomar el té conmigo cuando quieran. -su actitud festiva y su sonrisa eran contagiosas, y pensé que ojalá todos los maestros fueran así.   
  
Al sonar la campana, nos dejó salir, no sin antes despedir con un beso a todos y cada uno. Su actitud era como la de una mamá consentidora, lo cual siempre fue muy grato para nosotros; sobre todo para Rosy, que llegó a llevarse particularmente bien con ella, y con Ramon, al que desde el principio ayudó, porque ocasionalmente tenía dificultades con los temas de la clase.   
  
Revisé mi horario, y vi que a continuación teníamos dos horas de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall nos recibió con su ya legendario discurso de que "... Transformaciones es una materia difícil y cualquiera que no se esfuerce tendrá que irse de su clase para no volver...". Aunque severa, McGonagall era una bruja muy amable, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que al final de la clase, cuando ya todos estaban saliendo, me llamara desde su escritorio.  
  
-"Cecil Gabbiani, quisiera unas palabras contigo".  
  
Miré a Remus, y le dije que se adelantara. Él me miró con curiosidad, haciéndose la misma pregunta que yo mismo me hice en ése momento: "¿Para qué me querrá?", sin embargo, al momento de acercarme, recordé las palabras de Ollivander ("Me pondré en contacto con Minerva McGonagall, para que esté al pendiente de tus progresos."). Debía ser éso.  
  
-Siéntate -me dijo, mientras los últimos rezagados salían del salón -recibí una carta del señor Ollivander que me dio curiosidad, Gabbiani -dijo, con expresión seria. Ví que recorría mi cabello con la mirada, cuando añadió -La transformación humana a voluntad es difícil, y sólo magos experimentados deben intentarla; no obstante, tus circunstancias son... peculiares, ¿sabes porqué?  
  
-Sí, por lo que me pasó cuando era chico, ¿no? -respondí  
  
-Dios, siempre he dicho que Alastor Moody debería tener más cuidado -dijo, con un tono severo -pero éso no importa, el punto es que a raíz de ése suceso debes tener más facilidad para transformarte, y precisamente por éso te llamé. Quiero supervisar tus progresos, sé que éste es tu primer día y que todavía tienes mucho que aprender, pero pienso que a partir de la segunda mitad del año podemos empezar a trabajar en ésto, dependiendo, claro está, de tus progresos en mi materia. Espero que para tercero hayamos terminado, haremos los trámites pertinentes y serás un animago registrado. Podrás servir de ejemplo práctico en clase, para que tus compañeros vean cómo se hace -dijo, con algo que parecía entusiasmo.  
  
-¿Quiere decir que me dará clases extra para convertirme en animago, y que estaré listo para... tercero? -pensé que McGonagall esperaba mucho de mí.  
  
-Así es, espero que trabajes duro en ésto -me dijo -puedes irte, disculpa por quitarte un poco de tu descanso y manda saludos a tus padres de mi parte -añadió, con una sonrisa.   
  
*  
  
Salí a buscar a Remus, mientras pensaba que debí haber quedado en verlo en algún punto específico. Algo me decía que estaría en los jardines traseros, así que fui hacia allá. Al salir al patio no vi rastro de Remus, sin embargo me encontré cara a cara con Lisa clarens.  
  
-Hola... ¿Cecil? -dijo, con una sonrisa de inocencia -creo que se te cayó ésto en Encantamientos...  
  
En ése momento me entregó mi pluma favorita, la cual no había extrañado durante Transformaciones...   
  
-Gracias... Tú eres Lisa Clarens ¿no? -yo me sentía bien, tranquilo. Ni por un momento sentí nada extraño, era como hablar con una niña normal... de hecho tenía la sensación de estar hablando con una amiga que hacía muchos años no veía.  
  
-Sí... bueno, tengo que irme, tengo que ver al Profesor Dumbledore ¿recuerdas? -tomó su mochila del suelo, y levantó la vista hacia mí. -Te veo luego y... no olvides que tú lo tienes que ir a ver mañana -dijo, en forma de despedida.  
  
///Lisa... el Sauce... Lágrimas...///  
  
La ví alejarse al interior del castillo, estupefacto de lo que acababa de 'ver'... Más estupefacto hubiera estado si me hubiera percatado del fuerte viento que se levantó, y de que el tiempo parecía no haber fluido...   
  
Finalmente, decidí que era hora de seguir buscando a Remus... 


	6. El Incidente en Pociones

**Disclaimer (¿¿¿¿¿Para qué lo pongo si ya se lo saben????)***  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Dónde estabas?, te estuve esperando en el Gran Comedor -me dijo Remus, en cuanto lo encontré.  
  
-Estuve buscándote en los jardines, pensé que tal vez te encontraría ahí... aunque sólo me encontré a Lisa...  
  
-¿Le preguntaste algo de lo que pensamos? -preguntó Remus.  
  
-Oh, claro que no, Remus... Ya me lo imagino: 'Hola Lisa, disculpa, ¿tienes familia no-humana, tal vez algo de Sylph?'  
  
-Tienes razón, no sería algo muy cortés de tu parte...  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
Ésa tarde tuvimos doble clase de Herbología compartida con los Slytherin. La profesora Sprout nos acomodó en grupos de tres alumnos; a Remus y a mí nos tocó con un chico robusto y callado, a quien yo recordaba haber visto pasar en el tren, y que había quedado en Slytherin.   
  
-Albert Voorman -nos dijo, presentándose.  
  
-Hola, soy Cecil Gabbiani, y él es Remus Paddington -dije.  
  
Trabajamos toda la clase con sauces enanos, unos árboles pequeños (parecidos a lo que los muggles conocen como Bonsai), sólo que con éstos debíamos ser muy cuidadosos con las raíces, pues se enrredaban al más mínimo roce y soltaban un líquido ácido.  
  
Salimos de los invernaderos y nos dirigimos a cenar al Gran Comedor. Ahí saludamos a Alex y a las Gemelas y nos sentamos junto a Ramon, el cual observaba dos copas con aire pensativo.   
  
-¿Sucede algo malo? -le preguntó Remus al verlo así.  
  
-No, nada -respondió -sólo pensaba en una duda existencial que tengo... ¿Jugo de Calabaza, o agua? ¿Que piensan?  
  
-Que estás pirado -dijo Remus. Ramon sonrió ante la contundencia de la afirmación, al tiempo que le hacía lugar a Rosy, que venía llegando, y que había escuchado todo.  
  
-Sigue a tu corazón, Ramon -dijo Rosy.  
  
-Pero síguelo rápido, para que me des a mí la copa que no escojas -dijo Remus.  
  
*  
  
Al día siguiente tuvimos nuestra primera clase de Historia de la Magia, con un profesor algo corpulento, de anteojos anticuados y mirada de aburrimiento, al cual yo ya había visto sentado en la mesa de profesores, junto a una maestra menuda, de lentes enormes y mirada feroz, y que sin embargo se iluminaba al ver al profesor, y que luego me enteré que eran marido y mujer.   
  
El profesor en cuestión no se encontraba en el salón cuando llegamos, ni cuando sonó la campana, lo cual nos extrañó mucho; no fue sino hasta cinco minutos después cuando entró lentamente al salón, sosteniendo una taza de té en una mano y un portafolios en la otra. Al llegar al escritorio, soltó el portafolios en una silla, tomó un trago de té, dejó la taza sobre la mesa, y nos dirigió una mirada a todo el grupo. Acto seguido salió del salón.  
  
Ante semejante entrada todo mundo soltó la carcajada, la cual se prolongó por cinco minutos, después de los cuales el profesor regresó al salón, se paró junto al pizarrón, y se recargó (más bien se dejó caer) sobre el mismo. Perezosamente, aunque con cuidado, escribió su nombre en el pizarrón: "Richard Godwide".  
  
-Mi nombre es Richard Godwide, y voy a enseñarles Historia de la Magia, sí es que lo aprenden... -dijo con voz cansada y grave -Aparte de ésto, estudié Adivinación, pero yo no la doy, ésa la da mi esposa, que es peor que yo. -(hasta hoy sigo con la duda de si por "peor" se refería a "más estricta", o a "menos competente", con él nunca se sabía...).  
  
Al principio su clase era algo lenta, pero con el tiempo realmente la llegué a disfrutar, ya que era un mago realmente capacitado, y conocedor de varios temas, aunque parco de palabra; no puedo decir lo mismo de mis compañeras, ya que el profesor Godwide era bastante misógino, aunque después de algún tiempo me dí cuenta que no había en todo Hogwarts nadie tan feminista, ya que sus comentarios tenían el propósito oculto de acicatear a las mujeres, cosa de la que muy pocas personas, Alex y las Gemelas entre otros, comprendíamos. Frases como "El mago, de los veinte a los cuarenta, de toro de lidia a buey de yunta, verdad?" o "El matrimonio es joda de dos" (sic), eran realmente célebres entre el reducido número de personas que comprendían su ideología.  
  
Al sonar la campana volteó hacia el bote de basura y lanzó el gis. Atinó.  
  
Salimos todos en tropel, Remus y yo comentando la peculiar forma de ser del profesor Godwide.  
  
-Pues no sé, parece que su clase va a ser algo tediosa. -dijo Remus, descepcionado.  
  
-¿Tediosa? Creo que no vamos a divertirnos mas en ninguna otra clase. Cuando menos no es como el antiguo profesor, que les dio clases a mis padres, creo que se llamaba Binns, era fantasma. -comenté.  
  
-¿Y qué pasó con él? -Remus sonaba interesado.  
  
-Por lo que sé, llamó a un alumno correctamente por su nombre y desapareció... dicen que los fantasmas se quedan porque tienen algo pendiente, y por lo que veo, el de Binns era precisamente ése... -repuse.  
  
Remus entró al baño, y me dijo que me adelantara a las mazmorras, a la clase de Pociones. Iba hacia allá cuando ví a Lisa Clarens. De su mochila cayó una pluma color azul claro, la cual recogí.  
  
-Lisa, Lisa!!! -la llamé.  
  
-¿Dime?... ah, Cecil, hola. -me dijo al voltear. Sentí su mirada clavándose en la mía, y al instante me sentí mareado, como si fuera parado en un barco, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina hasta mi cuello.  
  
-Se te... se... tu pluma... -dije, poniéndome pálido. Repentinamente cayó un rayo del cielo nublado, que me puso la carne de gallina.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien? No te ves muy bien. -dijo sonriéndome. Al mirarla nuevamente desapareció el malestar, tan intempestivamente como había aparecido.  
  
-Sí, sólo me sentí algo mareado, pero ya me siento mejor. Debió haber sido la leche, a veces no me cae bien. -respondí, tratando de ignorar la desagradable sensación que acababa de tener.  
  
-Gracias por recoger mi pluma. Recuerda que hoy tienes que ver a Dumbledore, tiene algo... interesante, que hablar contigo -lo que me dijo sonaba extraño, pero su sonrisa era auténtica.  
  
Justo en ése momento Dumbledore pasó a nuestro lado, con aire risueño, saludando a algunos alumnos.  
  
-Lisa, Cecil, qué gusto ver que se lleven bien -nos dijo al vernos -recuerda nuestra cita de hoy, Cecil; y Lisa, no le habrás comentado nada, ¿o sí?  
  
-No, profesor, en absoluto. -respondió Lisa, risueña.  
  
-Perfecto. -Dumbledore siguió su camino hacia la Torre Norte, mientras Lisa y yo nos dirigimos hacia las mazmorras, a nuestra primera clase de Pociones.  
  
Al llegar vimos a Remus esperándonos, mientras intentaba en vano encender una calculadora de bolsillo.  
  
-Remus, ella es Lisa Clarens; Lisa, Remus Paddington -dije, presentándolos, aunque en el caso de Remus sabía muy bien quien era Lisa.  
  
-Hola -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Entramos a Pociones. El profesor Snape, después del usual discurso a sus nuevos alumnos, nos puso a preparar una sencilla poción. Remus trabajaba junto a mí, y Lisa delante de nosotros; todo iba muy bien, hasta que una mosca cayó accidentalmente al caldero de Remus. La poción le explotó en la cara, llenándolo de pùstulas amarillas. Todo mundo gritaba como desquiciado, y nadie podía hacer nada.  
  
-¡Rápido! Necesita agua en la cara -gritó Snape levantándose de su escritorio, e intentando pasar entre los calderos.  
  
Al escuchar al profesor, volteé hacia la llave del agua al otro extremo de la mazmorra; Lisa, al ver lo que iba a hacer me detuvo del brazo y me dijo:  
  
-No hay tiempo, saca tu varita.  
  
Obedecí, al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo; después juntó las puntas de ambas varitas,las apuntó hacia la cara de Remus, y volteándo a verme, gritó: "AGAM!"  
  
Un chorro de agua salió disparado hacia Remus, aliviándolo al instante.   
  
Yo, por mi parte, me quedé aturdido... ¡¿Qué diablos acababa de suceder ahí?! Todo mundo se quedó estupefacto. El silencio sólo se rompió cuando Ramon tiró su varita al suelo, provocando un ligero estallido que nos regresó a la realidad. Snape nos observaba con una mirada calculadora que me atemorizó; ¿Acaso habíamos hecho algo malo? Sonó la campana y todos salieron del salón, quedando ùnicamente Remus, Lisa, el profesor y yo.  
  
-Acompañen a Paddington a la enfermería, aunque creo que ya no hay problema. Después, Gabbiani, te quiero ver en la oficina de Dumbledore -procuré no mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Pensaba castigarnos? ¿Entonces porqué quería verme sólo a mí?.  
  
Fuimos a la enfermería. Mientras esperábamos a que Remus saliera, Lisa me dijo que no me preocupara, aunque ella también se veía algo confundida. Respecto a Remus, todo resultó bien. La señora Pomfrey dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparse, y salimos los tres, y a partir de ahí ya no nos separamos. Me acompañaron hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, y me dijeron que me esperarían en el Gran Comedor. 


	7. La Entrevista

***Disclaimer*** Harry Potter no es mío... bla, bla, bla... JKRowling... bla, bla, bla... la Warner... bla, bla, bla... sin lucro... bla, bla, bla... Listo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Adelante. -dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.  
  
Respirando profundo, abrí la puerta y entré. Dentro de la oficina de Dumbledore, en una pequeña sala se encontraban el mismo Albus Dumbledore, el director Gustave Levine, Anita Clark, y Severus Snape, esperándome. Al instante Dumbledore me señaló un sillón y me pidió que me sentara.  
  
- El motivo de esta reunión, Cecil - dijo Dumbledore - es comentar contigo una serie de circunstancias, digamos... atípicas, que giran a tu alrrededor - su voz era seria pero calmada, y en ningún momento me sentí incómodo, no obstante la fría mirada que el profesor Snape mantenía, implacable, sobre mí.  
  
El director Levine me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dijo:   
  
- Cecil, te quiero mostrar algo - al instante sacó un rollo de pergamino algo gastado, y extendiéndolo sobre la mesilla de centro, pude ver que era una lista, escrita en tinta negra, en la que aparecían muchos nombres, entre ellos el de Luigi, el de Remus, el de Rosy, y al final, raspados, más que escritos, y en tinta azul...  
  
-Lisa Clarens y Cecil Gabbiani -dijo Levine -¿sabes qué es esta lista? -me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, y continuó -hace más de mil años, cuando iniciaba Hogwarts, una de las fundadoras, Rowena Ravenclaw, lanzó un potente hechizo sobre una pluma, que escribe en un pergamino los nombres de los niños magos en cuanto nacen. Cada año sacamos la lista de hace once años y enviamos las cartas a los futuros estudiantes. Lo interesante del caso, Cecil, es que en éste pergamino en particular, la pluma de Rowena raspó más que escribir, y con otro color, dos nombres... - Levine fijó su mirada en mí y prosiguió -cuando sucede éso, quiere decir que recibiremos un alumno fuera de lo común, en éste caso dos de ellos. Lo que nos interesa es ofrecer a ésos alumnos opciones para que desarrollen su potencial. Hasta hace menos de una hora pensábamos que tu único poder latente era el Augurio, pero el profesor Snape, aquí presente, nos ha comentado lo que pasó en su clase...  
  
- Le juro que no fue intencional, perdónenme, no sé lo que hice, yo sólo obedecí a Lisa - me apresuré a decir, pero al instante me callé al ver que todos los profesores lanzaron una carcajada (excepto el profesor Snape, quien se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente). - Pero, ¿porqué...?  
  
- No te preocupes, Cecil - me interrumpió Dumbledore - al contrario, fue algo bueno, muy bueno, lo que hicieron tú y la señorita Clarens por su amigo el señor Paddington; sólo que fue inesperado para nosotros el que tú pudieras hacer ése tipo de magia. - su sonrisa me calmó un poco. Ante mi mirada de confusión, me explicó:  
  
- La Señorita Clarens y tú tienen varitas duales, lo que quiere decir que tienen dos poderes adicionales a la capacidad para hacer magia, ¿correcto?; por lo que he comentado con tu padrino en las últimas semanas, tú tienes el poder del Augurio, y pensábamos que tu otro poder sería la Transformación, pero algo no me terminaba de convencer; luego, el director Levine me pidió que observara el pergamino, y me dí cuenta de que, si había un doble poder en tí, debía venir de nacimiento, no de una maldición retirada.  
  
- ¿Pero entonces, cual es mi otro poder? - pregunté, confundido  
  
- Éso era algo que no sabíamos... hasta hace una hora - me dijo Dumbledore, risueño. Con un movimiento de varita, la profesora Clark (en adelante Anita a secas), invocó tazas de té para todos los presentes, gesto que agradeció Dumbledore con una inclinación de cabeza. Entonces el profesor Levine me preguntó:  
  
- ¿Sabes qué tipo de magia hiciste en Pociones, hace una hora?  
  
- La verdad no, profesor. -dije.  
  
-Es magia Celta, magia muy antigua, y muy poderosa - dijo Anita, sonriendo - pensábamos que Lisa era la única que la podía realizar, pero por lo que vimos hoy, tu otra capacidad es precisamente ésa.  
  
- Tu varita, como sabrás, fue enviada al Ministerio para una evaluación a fondo, dadas sus características especiales -continuó Dumbledore - y demostró ser un instrumento difícil de manejar, aunque resulta muy efectiva para hechizos anormales, como la magia Celta; por lo cual te repito lo que te comenté el otro día, espero que estudies muy duro para no desperdiciar sus poderes.  
  
- Impresionante -declaró escuetamente el profesor Snape. Su mirada fría se clavó en mis ojos, y yo de alguna manera sostuve la mirada.  
  
- A lo que queremos llegar, Cecil -dijo Dumbledore - es que tú y Lisa Clarens tienen mucho potencial, y queremos que lo desarrollen, pero sobre todo, que tengan mucho cuidado. Por ahora deben disfrutar de su infancia, deben ser estudiantes normales, para que más adelante podamos ver qué podemos ofrecerles.   
  
Lo miré, sumamente confundido. ¿Magia Celta? ¿Yo? ¿A qué se refería con 'más adelante'?. Las preguntas se reflejaban en mis ojos, por lo que Dumbledore me dijo.  
  
- Tranquilo, hay muchas preguntas en tu cabeza, pero muchas de ellas no puedo contestarlas, tanto porque no tengo las respuestas, como porque todavía eres muy joven, pero a su debido tiempo tendremos las respuestas adecuadas para tí. - me dijo, sonriente.  
  
Sin más que decir, salimos de la oficina, y me dirigí al Gran Comedor, con muchas dudas en mi interior, pero seguro de que podría ser un niño normal (cuestión que me había estado molestando desde que llegúe).   
  
¡Qué equivocado estaba! 


	8. Mis primeros días

***Disclaimer*** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sólo lo tomo prestado sin fines de lucro a la mujer más rica del Reino Unido después de Chabela (léase JK Rowling), y a Jako, Wako y Dot (léase los Hermanos Warner). Aclarado inutilmente lo anterior...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entré al Gran Comedor, y me reuní con todos en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Lisa y Remus platicaban animadamente con Rosy, Ramon, y una chica de Gryffindor que no conocía.  
  
- Cecil, ella es mi amiga Lami Robinson. - me dijo Lisa - Vive cerca de mi casa, así que nos conocemos desde hace años.  
  
- Hola, Cecil Gabbiani...¿Lami? No es un nombre muy...  
  
- ¿Común? Jaja, así me gusta, es más estético - dijo, y al instante me susurró - sobre todo porque mi nombre completo es Lamiwilb.  
  
Dos meses después pensé que mi vida era ya normal, las clases al principio eran duras, sin embargo me empezaba a agradar el lugar. Lisa estaba con Remus y conmigo en clases, pero durante los descansos y las comidas se iba con Lami y con Diane O'Briann, una chica de Hufflepuff que se reía de todo. Remus y yo pasábamos el tiempo con las gemelas, Alex y Joseph, y a veces se nos unían Rosy y Luigi (cuando no estaban discutiendo, claro).  
  
Desde el principio me empezaron a agradar las clases de Transformaciones, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, impartidas por el ilustre ex-convicto (declarado inocente hacía muchos años) Sirius Black. El Profesor Black, un mago con largo cabello entrecano (al igual que su contemporáneo, el profesor Snape) era muy competente, ya que era un ex-miembro de la famosa Orden del Fénix, la cual había luchado contra Lord Voldemort, no obstante la importancia de la materia (los informes sobre cosas extrañas seguían apareciendo con regularidad en el "Daily Prophet") el profesor Black era amigo de las bromas, y en general hacía que los alumnos nos la pasáramos muy bien en sus clases.  
  
La clase de Pociones era siempre dura, con el adusto Profesor Snape paseando entre los calderos; sin embargo, para mí era como un reto, y me agradaba hacer pociones; al Profesor le agradaba éso, aunque nunca lo comentaba, ya que, aparte de los alumnos de su casa, daba la impresión de que no le agradaban los otros, sin embargo un día de noviembre, mientras hacíamos una poción reconstituyente, preguntó:  
  
- Si queremos que el efecto de la poción dure más, ¿qué debemos agregar?  
  
En ése momento recordé que mi padrino me había hablado de una poción reconstituyente que utilizó para curar a un amigo en los tiempos de Voldemort (un tal Shacklebolt), por lo que al instante contesté:  
  
- Hoja de Palmera Roja, que sólo crece en un oasis de Libia.  
  
E, inesperadamente, Snape volteó y me dijo:  
  
- Bien, Gabbiani, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.  
  
Al salir de la clase, todos estábamos mudos de la impresión; cuando le contamos a las Gemelas, Angie dijo:  
  
- ¿Seguros que era Snape? ¡Es muy raro que dé puntos a otra casa que no sea Slytherin!  
  
* . * . * . * . * . *  
  
Dos semanas antes de salir de vacaciones de Navidad, la profesora Anita Clark preguntó al final de una de sus clases quiénes se quedarían en el castillo; en ése momento pasó la profesora McGonagall (la puerta de Anita siempre estaba abierta), y después de hablar un momento, dijo:  
  
- Gabbiani, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?  
  
Me levanté, y salimos del salón. La profesora McGonagall me pidió que la siguiera hasta su oficina. Al llegar, se sentó y me dijo:  
  
-Toma asiento, ¿quieres una galleta? Son de chocolate.- me señaló una charola con galletas, y tomé una.  
  
- Mira, Cecil, vallamos al punto, los profesores Levine, Dumbledore y yo hemos estado pensando que éstas vacaciones serían muy buenas para empezar con tu entrenamiento de Transformación Humana, así que nos gustaría que te quedaras en el castillo. Éso, claro, si tú quieres quedarte, pero pensamos que estando más tranquilo el castillo, podría ser más fácil para tí.  
  
La propuesta me tomó algo por sorpresa; hacía meses que no pensaba en todo éso, y, a decir verdad, yo quería pasar Navidad con mis padres, mi hermana y mi padrino. Antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien tocó a la puerta.  
  
- Adelante. -dijo la profesora.  
  
Entró el profesor Dumbledore, y cerró la puerta. Tomó asiento a mi lado e, igual que yo, tomó una galleta.  
  
- ¿Llego tarde? - preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
- No, para nada, Albus. Le acabo de proponer al joven Gabbiani que se quede en vacaciones. Por cierto ¿el profesor Levine?  
  
- No pudo venir, tuvo que ir al invernadero a ayudar a la profesora Sprout con una pequeña emergencia... Nada serio, sólo un alumno de sexto de Gryffindor que quedó atrapado en una Mordedora Austriaca, y como el profesor Levine tiene particular buen tacto con ésas flores... Pero bueno, ¿qué opinas, Cecil?  
  
- Pues, la verdad yo quería ir a pasar Navidad a mi casa, profesor. Aunque sí me gustaría quedarme... - dije.  
  
- Mmmm... pues por éso no hay problema, podemos arreglar que vallas el día anterior a tu casa, pases Navidad con tu familia, y regreses el día 26, ¿qué te parece? - me dijo, con una sonrisa.  
  
- Pues, me agrada la idea.   
  
- Entonces escribiré a tu padre, y no se hable más. 


End file.
